Lo Esencial en San Valentin
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Lo importante de este día no es cuantos obsequios me traigas, si son caros o simplemente si me haces una carta, lo que importa es el sentimiento que hoy que conmemora. El del amor por otra persona, de ese sentimiento que nos une día a día, que no necesita de obsequios para demostrar cuanto nos amamos…


_Bueno, la verdad, no soy buena para escribir cosas de San Valentín, porque si así fuera sin dudas hubiera hecho un especial de Sintonía con San Valentín. Pero la idea me vino de golpe a la mente y quise experimentar a ver si me iba bien con ella. Espero que les agrade, es bien tierno eso creo xD_

_Les dejo con..._

**Lo esencial de San Valentin**

* * *

Desde que -prácticamente- había regresado al gimnasio Celeste, me he pasado todo los famosos catorce de febrero evitando las atenciones de mis fanáticos, sus invitaciones a comer, al cine, sus chocolates aunque sea una tradición de las chicas entre otras cosas; hasta ahora.

Este catorce de febrero era algo especial para mí, había estado casi toda la semana preparando unos chocolates con la forma del rostro de Pikachu muy tierno para dárselos a Ash, quien por primera vez en mi vida podía llamar -con el honor de cada una de las letras de la palabra- «novio»

Aunque claro, con lo despistado y algo ingenuo que es, no espero gran cosa de él, solo con su compañía sé que voy a estar bien.

Terminé de cortar el listón celeste de mi caja de chocolates de San Valentín cuando escuché el timbre que me indicaba que alguien había cruzado las puertas de cristal del gimnasio. Dejé el estuche y me levanté de mi asiento con todas las energías para ir a ver a mi nuevo retador y me encontré con algo que sumamente me dejó atónita.

…

Recuerdo muy bien el día que tomé valor y le confesé a Ash todo lo que sentía; aunque cuando él no me respondió de inmediato, pensé que hasta ahí había llegado todo; me esquivaba tanto que llegué a creer que huía de mi persona hasta que un día me llegó al gimnasio una carta. No una cualquiera, era una carta con el remitente «Ash Ketchum»

La abrí con desesperación esperando encontrar en aquellas líneas el motivo de su rechazo cuando lo único que encontré fue una aceptación a mis sentimientos y que no me evitaba a propósito sino que no encontraba la forma de poner en claro sus sentimientos por mí.

"…_el no verle más tratando de llamar mi atención, fue el punto clave para que me diera cuenta cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos por usted. Y puedo decirle, que tras pensarlo muy bien, no tengo dudas de que sus sentimientos son muy bien correspondidos…"_

Aquel fragmento de la carta fue lo que más se me quedó pegado en la mente, no porque Ash hubiera usado una frase sacada de un libro de época, si no que había usado una de las líneas de un libro que le había regalado a su madre en su último cumpleaños.

Luego de ahí, empezamos una relación tranquila, bastante tímida a veces, otras tantas tierna, pero eso sí, siempre con la misma chispa de alegría y de conflicto al que siempre nos metemos sin resultar heridos.

Por eso es que no puedo entender esta imagen frente a mí.

…

Con unos pasos tímidos me acerqué hacía él, lucía una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios y un tierno tono rosado en ambas mejillas morenas, incliné la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras observaba todo lo que cargaba en sus brazos:

En su brazo derecho, portaba un ramo de rosas, que sin exagerar, traía más de una docena en aquel ostentoso arreglo floral de rosas rojas y blancas. También traía una bolsa de una confitería donde por el largo del paquete envuelto en papel rojo y moño dorado, eran chocolates.

En su brazo izquierdo, traía un simpático peluche de Cubchoo casi del tamaño de Pikachu. Y a su lado, el roedor eléctrico traía anudado en una de sus manos un globo en forma de corazón rojo con el nombre «Mi eterno San Valentín»

Sinceramente no sabía que pensar o hacer, estaba simplemente paralizada ante aquello. Creo que por eso mismo la sonrisa de Ash desapareció de sus labios y tras mirarse con Pikachu soltó una maldición y luego comenzó a protestar conque de seguro se había olvidado de comprar algo.

Logré que mis piernas avanzaran un par de pasos más hacia mi novio que estaba debatiendo en voz alta haber comprado todo lo que el vendedor de la confitería le había dicho que no podía faltar en un San Valentín.

Pobre de mí despistado novio, había sido estafado por un vendedor que seguro notó su ignorancia en cuanto al día.

—Quizás te olvidaste de hacer la reserva en mi restaurante favorito con antelación —le indiqué tomando de su brazo, el Cubchoo de peluche.

—Eso hice hace como un mes —me indicó mientras seguía debatiendo con Pikachu que se había olvidado comprar y aquello me produzco una sonrisa ladeada.

—Ash —dejé el peluche sobre el escritorio de la recepción y luego tomé el ramo de rosas y los chocolates para dejarlos a su lado—, no era necesario todo esto.

—¿Ah no? —se paró erguido por la sorpresa—. Pero si me dijeron que… —me acerqué a él, con mi mejor sonrisa y le puse las yemas de mis dedos derechos sobre los labios.

—Lo importante de este día no es cuantos obsequios me traigas, si son caros o si me haces una carta —su mirada era de perplejidad absoluta pero el rubor por la cercanía no tardo en ponerle las mejillas tan rojas como las de Pikachu—, lo que importa es el sentimiento que hoy que conmemora. El del amor por otra persona, de ese sentimiento que nos une día a día, que no necesita de obsequios para demostrar cuanto nos amamos… —quité mi mano de su rostro para unir mis labios a los de él.

—Entonces —dijo aún en su mismo estado de incertidumbre—, ¿todo eso no era necesario?

—Digamos que no —le indique frunciendo el ceño y mirando los regalos, dudosa de que decirle—, como que gastaste las ideas de cinco San Valentín en el primero —Ash abrió tan grande los ojos por aquellas palabras que estuve a punto de reírme, pero no iba a ser tan cruel de burlarme de su ingenuidad.

—Realmente no soy bueno para estas cosas —protestó mientras resoplaba con ambas manos en su cabeza, el roedor eléctrico trataba de consolarlo pero solo le golpeaba con el globo que traía en su manito. Me agaché a desatarlo y él me sonrió por auxiliarlo de aquel acto tan cursi.

—Para ser el primero, es inmemorable —le afirmé abrazando el globo con forma de corazón, Ash me miró sin dar crédito a mis palabras—. Será algo que le podremos contar a nuestros hijos y hasta a nuestros nietos —exclamé tan emocionada que no medí el peso de las palabras hasta varios segundos después de pronunciarlas. Ash había corrido la mirada de golpe sumamente rojo y sentí de golpe el calor en mis mejillas.

—Creo que… —dijo titubeando—, deberías ir a cambiarte, tengo reservación para las nueve de la noche en tu famoso restaurante.

—Sí, claro —giré sobre mis pies y salí como rayo hacia mi habitación a cambiarme para la velada, busque un vestido entre todos los colgadores y encontré uno que me había dado Violeta para una de sus galas, a la que no fui por falta de tiempo, era uno de falda acampanada hasta pasando las rodillas sin breteles, pero venía acompañado de un chal de seda del mismo color así que no me preocupe del frio de invierno, que por suerte no se sentía.

Me apuré a vestirme y acomodarme un poco el cabello, tomé los chocolates que le había hecho a Ash y salí sin apurarme por la falta de costumbre en zapatos. Ash estaba aún en el hall de entrada pero había puesto en un florero el ramo de flores al lado de mi escritorio.

—¡Ya llegué! —le dije y tras mirarme, noté como sus ojos se quedaron sorprendidos por como lucía, me acerqué aún más a él y le entregué los chocolates que le había hecho—. Al menos yo, si quiero mantener esa antigua tradición de que las mujeres le regalan chocolates a los hombres.

—Por mí encantado —dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras había la caja para encontrarse con los chocolates con forma de Pikachu. Los probó ante mi cara de escéptica y sonrió cuando se lo tragó. ¡Genial no lo mate!— Están muy bueno, gracias —dijo, mientras cerraba la caja y la dejaba junto a la mía y el peluche de Cubchoo—. ¿Podemos irnos?

—Si —afirmé y vi como tímidamente me extendía su mano, la tomé y luego lo miré a él con una enorme sonrisa—, ¡Feliz San Valentín, Ash!

—¡Feliz San Valentín, Misty! —me dijo acercándome más a él para salir del gimnasio con dirección a nuestra cita romántica a la luz de las velas.


End file.
